Rebel Meets Reality
by KeefTeAmo
Summary: Maria Townsend, a rebel who's always getting into mischief signs up for a reality TV, forced by her aunt because of one altercation that turned the tables. As she gets on the island, she meets people who will help her along the way, more or less. Will she handle this competition or forfeit the game? A remake of the Total Drama series with my OC. Rated T for mild/strong languages.
1. Prologue

**Ch 1. Prologue**

A teenager with dark brown hair, wavy and long with dark chocolate skin wearing a red black plaid flannel, over a black crop top and black ripped skinny jeans with black Vans sneakers was holding up a camera, getting ready to film her audition. She puts by a nearby railing for support so that it doesn't tip while recording. She runs in front of the device to make sure she has it on just right. She smiled as she finally got the camera up and running, ready to record.

The girl then runs over and grabs her jet black skateboard and mounts on it. She then starts riding around the skate park, nearby her neighborhood. She thought that this would be a perfect place to express her personality; it's an advantage into getting on this TV Reality Show she was forced into, Total Drama Island.

The audition was underway as the teen skates through the park. The camera was rolling.

 _"_ _Hi! My name is Maria. Maria Angelina Townsend. I'm 14 years old, yes, pretty young!" She said as she did a 360 spin then a high helipop over a railing. "But age doesn't matter at this point. It's all about strategy!" She rolls up then does a high stand upon a ramp then releases herself once more as she grabbed her board and rolls down again._

 _"_ _I have sick tricks when it comes to skateboarding, but I am also fast and spontaneous up on my feet too!" She then slows down to a halt as she snatched up her skateboard and holds it against her hip. "I have an aggressive way of getting through any rough, intense, tricky obstacles! So don't mess with me when I head towards the island! WATCH OUT!" She chuckled as she cracked her knuckles and pulled her fists out into a fighting position._

 _She stood once more in a normal position and smirks. "But that's all that I have about me. So, please choose me for your reality TV shows, producers! You won't regret it. Peace!" She holds out a peace sign before ending her video and saving it onto her flash drive._

Then Maria sighed. _Finally finish._ She says to her as she grabs her camera and her stand and folds them into her black backpack. She grabs her skateboard and walks out of the park as heads to the north direction, towards her house.

As she was walking she saw one of her friends, posting graffiti art onto an abandon house. She smirks as she knew what they were doing; knowingly she does the same thing during her free time, every weekend. She runs over to greet them and puts her stuff under a nearby tree so where no one could go and steal it.

One of her friends notices her approach and gave her a swap handshake and a pat on the back. "Sup, Marie? Where have you been?" The one girl with blonde hair shaved off on one side, curly and long on the other asked.

"No one really, just about to finish up my recovery classes." Maria replied grabbing one of the graffiti bottles from the bag they were using. "What about you, Nova? What have you been up to?"

"Well, my parents are finding me a lawyer because of this court hearing I have to go to for starting that street fire in downtown Toronto 2 months ago."

"Damn!" A girl with a braided Mohawk and several ear and nose piercings expressed as she continued spraying the house with the word "Hood Rat" in blue and black outline and bubble letters. "Are you going to jail if you be announced guilty?"

Nova shook her head. "Nah, I am going to be dealing with community service for the next 6 months with probation."

Maria chuckled. "Damn, Nova! You're worse than Victor over there." She pointed at the girl with the Mohawk, teasingly.

"Whateva, at least I'm graduating high school Maria! You have 65 tradies, 35 absences and 20 suspensions and has a GPA of a 2.0…you parents must be very proud!"

Maria almost wanted to spray the toxic paint all over Victor's face, knowing that she has a short temper, but this time…she didn't want to suffer from a black eye. That girl can fight!

"I never knew my parents." Maria mentioned quietly, playing with the cap of the spray bottle. "They died when I was 2 years old so how should I know whether or not they are proud of me?" Then the area grew quiet as the sense of awkwardness filled the air.

Maria's parents are rarely talked about from friends and family, knowing how Maria is sensitive and a bit enraged when she tries to remember something about them but never can because she was too young to remember.

Her parents died from a fire while Maria and her aunt was out shopping and Maria walks in a sees a flaming house, her mother and father burning alive, having to deal with treatments, family services, foster care, etc. The life Maria had was a struggle, which is kind of why she chose the rebellious path throughout her life. Her parents surely aren't there to tell her what to do and what to say. And sure enough Maria's aunt wasn't going to try and help because she has dealt with her altercations too many times already; to the point she's afraid of her niece.

As for Maria, she just ignores her parents altogether and live out her own life and not let anything or anyone step into her path.

Maria sighed as she began to collaborate with the rest of the girls with the graffiti. Moments after, she heard footsteps. Maria's hearing is very good, even when she has rap music, blasting out of her earphones daily. She could hear a mile away without hesitation.

"Woah!" Nova shouted as she pointed over the nearby tree where Maria's camera and skateboard equipment were, well…was.

Someone wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants had hold of Maria's belongings. As soon as the thief was recognized, he dipped.

Maria was instantly alerted and filled with rage. _That son of a bitch!_ She shouts to herself as she throws spray bottle ground and grabbed a handgun from one of the girls' backpack.

"I'm about the catch this motha—"

"WAIT!" Nova pulled Maria's arm back, while still holding on to the weapon. "Don't do anything hasty Marie! We could call the cops!"

Maria shoved Nova back as she forced her arm free. Nova lost her grip as she looked shocked by Maria reaction.

"Y'all are going just act like bitches now?!" She roared, while trying to run back but her two friends are holding her back. "I am not going to let that nigga steal my shit! I'm going to catch him one way or another, not some bitchy ass authority policemen that ain't gonna help me!"

"Stop, Maria! You're going too far!" Victor said bothered by the fact that Maria is going to use her weapon to catch the thief. This isn't a good idea in Maria's position, what if this could lead to Maria going to actual jail? Not a detention center, this is an adult crime she is about to commit and right before she was going to mail her audition to a show that may change her life!

"I'm not going to let that felon take my shit! I need it to audition for this reality TV show!" Maria blurted out as she continued running, further and further away from the girls who eventually followed.

The thief managed to outrun for Maria eventually but Maria regain her speed as she grabbed the gun and started shooting. Loud gunshots were heard and made the thief edgy and distracted as the gunshots went flying around him. The neighbors took the attention as some looked outside of their windows, seeing two black kids were running and shooting. One of the neighbors were alerted and called the police. This went downhill quick when Maria began to hear police sirens around her. The thief also senses the sound of sirens around him as well and began to slow down as a precaution.

Maria ignored the caution of the sirens and kept on going until she managed to catch up with him. She was close enough to grab his hood and slam him to the ground. Her arms plummeting at his shoulders and dogged him in the street. She was at the point of her punching him, her body on top of his. The bag and skateboard was thrown to the curb after the stranger was hurled to the ground.

"You bitch! Give me my shit you bitch ass nigga!" Maria shouted continuously until the man removed his hood and pulled himself off of the teen rebel. The man had dark brown hair with dreadlocks, a large amount face tattoos and a nose ring.

"Get off of me nigga! You can have your shit, you crazy mah'!" Maria was about to point the gun on the man as she forcefully pointed the gun on the man's hand. But before she could pull the trigger the police put out their guns now and pointed over at Maria.

"FREEZE!" One of the officers yelled.

Maria's heart dropped, her body felt numb; as if she was hypnotized the whole time. As if she her whole personality changed; like she was a whole new person. Her life flashed before her eyes, even when she didn't even experience a near death experienced, again.

The officer shouts out again. "Put your hands up, **NOW**! Put the gun down and put your hands up. Do it **now**!"

Maria pulled herself back from the man and puts her hands up slowly. Her heart began to skip. _What did I just do?_ This was something Maria never did before, well nothing this severe as this one. _What am I doing? I should've listened to Nova and Victor if I had the chance_. But the anger and all those emotions went into her at once. She didn't even care about this reality TV show anyway, until now.

She needs to get away from this neighborhood, she needs help.

* * *

Maria was sitting inside a jail cell inside the Toronto police station, she was watching the man who stole Maria's bag get put into handcuffs and went into another police car to go to the Toronto city jail. This is where Maria could've been if she had shot the guy dead. Maria felt like crying, but she also felt like screaming—her face was emotionless at this point because she doesn't know what to do. She stared out into space for a while until a police officer unlocks the gate.

The officer motioned Maria that someone was here to pick her up. "Time to go, kid," he said.

Maria nods and gets up and leaves the cell, following the officer out to the waiting area where she sees her aunt sitting impatiently at her seat.

"MARIA?!" Her aunt yelled out running up to her niece for a rough embrace. Tears came streaming down her mom's sister's cheeks. "Oh my baby, oh my sweet baby!"

 _Why is she so happy to see me? What the hell is she crying for?_ Maria says to herself in an infuriated tone. Usually, her aunt would cuss Maria out for doing something crazy like this but she's not; not this time.

"I'm okay Aunt Brea! Damn, you're always so clingy!" Maria cursed in fronts of her aunt as well. Her aunt doesn't really say anything about that because she curses a lot too.

"Let's go home, okay? We need to talk anyways…I already paid half of your fine from the last altercation."

"Okay? Like I car—"

"Thank so very much officer, I'm taking it from here…" Aunt Brea says as she pulls Maria out of the station as quickly as possible before the officer could say anything else.

The officer mumbles under his breath. "I'll pray for that girl, she really need a hobby for herself…geez…"

* * *

"…"

Aunt Brea was, as usual, cross with Maria as ever before. Maria on the other hand, was neither annoyed nor mad, she was scared. For the first time, she was scared of the consequence that will enhance towards her as soon as she gets home.

A beating isn't a problem, or being ground, but she almost killed a person. She may be going to either boot camp or mental hospital because Aunt Brea had hinted that Maria may have a mental problem. She's not wrong, Maria, over time, developed a bipolar disorder that causes her to have occasional episodes of outraging anger to enraging hysterical behavior, just like the situation that just happened.

Maria sighed at her silent aunt and asked if she was going to be punished for this. "I can feel it; I can feel that belt slashing right through my arm right now."

"…"

More silence from her relative, Maria asked again. "Is it boot camp? A mental hospital? Therapy? Hypnotizing?"

"Nope, you're going to send over that audition tape for that reality TV show you **will** be accepted to."

"Uggghhh….I can't believe I still have to go on that stupid sho—"

"MARIA ANGELINA TOWNSEND!" Maria was startled by her aunt's roaring voice. She was afraid to stare at her so she looked the other direction on the passenger seat of the car; the window. "YOU ARE GOING ON THIS TV SHOW AND YOU ARE GOING TO WIN ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS! I'M NOT GOING HAVE MY SISTER'S CHILD BECOME A DAMN FELON, DROP OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL, ALL THIS CRAZY SHIT AND RUIN HER DAMN LIFE! I PROMISED MY SISTER THAT I WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU AND YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS! DO YOU **UNDERSTAND**?"

" _Yes._ " Maria mumbled under her voice, Aunt Brea sighed as she pulled into the garage of their home. She turns off the engine of the vehicle and sat there in silence. Maria did the same as she was still looking out of the passenger window.

"Listen," Aunt Brea began, "I know I have been on you lately is because I don't want you to become what your mother was; broken. She too had issues with being rebellious, conniving and denying her death of her our parents. The reason she chose that path is because she didn't get all the attention like me and our two older sisters. She was the middle child, while me, Aunt Rita, Aunt Lily were all older than her. She had younger brothers that were getting most the attention, Uncle Albert and Uncle Nate. Your mom thought she could do whatever she want now that she has no one giving her the attention she wanted. That's how she met your father, my brother-in-law. He saved her and now it's time to not go down the same path your mother went through."

Maria grew silent, still dazing out the window. She is still not comfortable talking about her parents all like that, especially about her family in general involved with it.

"I know you hate talking about your mother and father, but holding in those emotions, hiding them away is not going to change you Maria. I can see you want change, especially after what happened earlier. You saw yourself changing; changing for the worse. Now, do you want to audition for that reality TV show?"

Maria stood still for a second before nodding slowly. Aunt Brea grins for the first time and patted Maria's shoulder, gently.

"Come on, let's go inside and mail in that audition tape."

* * *

 _3 weeks later…_

Maria and her aunts were all eager for the grand finale…Maria's acceptance letter. They waited for this day to come for 3 weeks ago and now here is the big moment.

Aunt Brea opened the envelope. Aunt Rita was squeezing Maria's hand vigorously, making Maria cringe out of pain and then yelped. Aunt Rita giggled sheepishly and removed her hand from Maria's.

As soon as the envelope was opened, everyone remains silent. Aunt Brea pulls out the envelope and read. Then, she yelps as her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. Maria got worrisome and stood up from the couch in her living room very quickly.

"Aunt Brea? Did I get in?" She asked anxiously.

"Maria," Her aunt says quietly as everyone thought this wasn't a good sign. Maria's smile faded and began to frown of disappointment.

"I didn't get in, did I?"

"HELL YEAH YOU DID!"

Maria squealed as well as her aunts that were surrounding her then Aunt Brea embraced her niece.

"Congratulations, Maria! I knew you could do it!"

Maria nods. "Yeah, I guess I did…well…Camp Wawanakwa, here I come." She said smiling widely for the first in forever, she was actually happy.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Maria and her aunts, uncles and friends were on the dock, wishing lucks and saying their farewells as the rebel was soon to departure. Maria, feeling nervous but also confident upon her role into becoming a reality TV show contestant, she made sure that her luggage was inside the boat and had everything she needs for the next 8 ½ weeks. Her aunts and uncles all gave her hugs and wishing her luck on her big journey.

Aunt Brea grabs something from her pocket, a picture of her late sister and her husband with baby Maria. She gives it to her as an inspirational piece during her time on the island.

"I know, again, you don't like talking about your parents, but they are watching you and want you to make them proud and win 100,000 dollars."

Maria nods, as she stared down at the picture, emotionlessly. Honestly, she has no idea who her parents are or if she feels any pain that they are gone. She doesn't know them quite well and it won't hit until whenever she remembers. Surely she does not remember a single memory about those two. One day she will, maybe not in this time or period but that time will come that she will remember and actually empathize those feelings like her aunts and uncles felt about them dying.

She sighed as she got on the boat and waved goodbye to everyone. Her family and friends all said their final farewells, cheering her name as the boat began to leave the dock. Some of her aunts got emotional while the rest were smiling away.

Maria looked back at the dock until it disappeared from sight. She sat down on the dock and sighed. _This is it,_ she says to herself softly, _I'm about to become famous. Hopefully win 100,000 dollars and make my family proud._

She hopes to make everyone proud, even when it comes to strategizing sticking her grounds. Maria still has an opportunity to do what she wants in order to advance throughout the competition that means rebelling is the key. Maybe, it wouldn't be wrong to play a few dirty tricks as well.

As Maria thought this through, she went right back into her rebellious, unruly self, again. She smirked as she was still holding her parents photo in her hand before, without thinking, shoving it down her pockets of her suitcase where it will be lost until further notice.

Well, so much for trying to be good for her family and making them proud. Or maybe this is the only way?

We'll see. Maria sat on the boat, as it get closer and closer to the island, very eager to get to this competition; she's ready for what's ahead of her. _Camp Wawanakwa, here I come._

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** _Hello, I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic after 3 years of hesitation and chronic fear. But it's not very perfect since this is my first time in a long time and I am welcome to any constructive criticism and feedback. :) So this story I have in a more, real life situation with society today and a lot of drama. This girl reminds me of my late mother who passed away a year ago and she was a huge rebel, at a very young age. So this is basically where my OC, Maria was based off of. So throughout this series, I would have a character development from this character and maybe a few things changed to the plot of TD itself._

 _I hope this fanfic was interesting to you all and I will be keeping updates either every week or every other week, depending on my schedule. School's almost over so I will have a lot of time to write this story out swiftly and without any problems, hopefully._

 _I will keep you posted on the next chapter, thanks! :D ~ Anna S._


	2. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers Pt 1

**Ch. 2 – Not So Happy Campers Pt. 1**

The boat begins to slow down as it came to a complete stop at the dock of an island, a sign saying 'Camp Wawanakwa'. _I made it_. Maria said in full of relief as she stepped off the boat with her luggage and skateboard behind her back.

The host of the show, Chris McLean introduced her to campers. "Welcome to the island, Maria."

Maria gives everyone a slight wave before walking over to the other side of the dock where in between her was a girl wearing glasses with braces on, waving consistently at her and a raven black long hair and green booty shorts as she gave a scoff and looked away.

Maria crossed her arms and sighed. She has to deal with these types of people; it's like summer camp all over again.

Then the girl with the braces runs up to Maria, startling with an awkward and a robust hug. "HI! I'M BETH!" She squealed, Maria forcefully pulls her away and backs away slowly.

"Woah, that's too close to comfortable, okay? My name is Maria and do not ever hug me like that again, GOT IT?" She threatened, giving a dead stare as Beth backed away slowly.

The girl with the green shorts, stomped over to the other side of the island to grab her phone. "I am calling my parents; you cannot make me stay here!"

Chris smirks as he grabs a stack of a copy the fine print that they had to sign before the show.

Maria groaned before turning back her attention on more campers approaching the island. The next teen to appear on the island was a boy wearing a red track suit, water skiing down the lake heading towards the island. He was looking good so far before it went downhill when he slipped off his skis and leaped off the water and into the bag of luggage, making one falling into the water and splashed all over the Asian looking chick.

She grunts in despair as she gotten all wet. "Agh, my shoes!" One of the campers laughs as she walked back wet. Maria smirked herself before looking away again.

Then the next campers comes in, he was a redhead, also wearing glasses and holding on to an electric keyboard. He was breathing really loudly as he stood next to the host.

"Welcome to the camp Harold," the host greets.

"So you mean this show is on some crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"Yup, you got it."

"YES, this is more favorable to my skills!"

 _He seems pretty creepy,_ Maria says to herself, _hope he's not going to be on my team._

The next contestant was a boy who was holding on to a guitar case. "Contestant number 9 is Trent." The host announced, fist pumping the teen boy.

They started rambling on about how great Chris was on that skating competition and how one of the campers on the show fell on their head and got immunity that week.

Maria patience began to slim, though she was capable of sitting down and working on her graffiti sketches on her notebook. But then there was another contestant stepping onto the island. She had blonde hair with a ponytail and a surfboard on the side of her.

"Alright, our surfer chick Bridgette is here."

Maria was impressed for the first time at the surfer's skateboard. She was astonished at the fact that she brought a surf board at a summer camp, where there's no beach, and if there was, it's polluted.

Since Maria's is well skilled at skateboard, she has the ability to surf waves too, only when she's at the beach. When she walked over towards her, Maria managed to express a compliment to Bridgette.

"I like your surfboard." Maria said, smiling.

Bridgette smiles back and nods. "Thanks, I like your skateboard."

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

"Alright, we all met super girl, can we get on with the show please?" One of the teens said, impatiently.

The next contestant was a scrawny teen boy, with a red vest. Maria chuckled at the boy's appearance; he looks like a first grader on picture day.

"Our next camper is Noah," Maria chuckled at the name too, _what a dork,_ she laughs to herself.

"You got my memo on my life threatening allergies?" The nerdy boy asked.

"Sure someone did," the host replies.

The nerd walks passed Chris as he walks towards the other campers. "Good, is where we're staying?"

"No, this is your grandmother's house and we're throwing a party." The punk boy said, cracking his fists. _Feisty much?_

"Cute, nice piercing original, do them yourself?" Noah asked sarcastically.

Then the punk boy got even more aggressive and grabbed a needle and pulls the nerdy boy's lip and asked if he wanted a piercing.

"Augh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?" He flicked his lip loose.

"Thanks…"

Maria rolled her eyes, "Immature much?" She said softly. The punk looks over at Maria and scoffed.

"I don't see any piercing on your face…" The punk boy said, looking down at the 4'11" teen.

"I'm 14; I don't need piercings to be a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch compared to you…"

"Heh it is Ms. Bitch…Check my criminal records if you want background information." She grabs out one of her criminal records from her recent crimes she committed.

"This is why I'm here."

The punk boy awed as he stared down at the written work from the paper. This is legit too!

"Woah, you went to adult jail?"

"Without any piercings to do it too!" Maria said, with a smirk. She doesn't let her pride go to the side that easily.

"Sorry if I ever doubted you." The boy said, smiling slightly. "The name's Duncan."

"Maria."

"Sweet."

Wow, she managed to meet a new friend within an instant. That was fast, he must be in the same position as she could be. Maybe she could form an alliance with him and take advantage throughout the game; part of her strategy into winning this competition.

* * *

 _Moments later…_

After a couple of campers entered the island, Maria got bored. She sat down and started to draw in her sketchbook.

Then the host announced another camper onto the island. Geez, how many campers are going to be in this game anyway? _This is too much teens for me to handle…_ Maria sighs as she kept focused on her drawings.

"Cody; the Codster, the Code-meister!" Another scrawny looking kid, brown hair and teal blue eyes with a gap tooth. He strolls over to the ladies as he "tries" to flirt with them.

"Psyched to be here man, see the ladies have already arrived, sweet…" He struts over and passed the ladies, and then he was heading towards Maria.

He was so focused on flirting with other girls, he wasn't' paying attention to where he was walking towards. When he walked towards Maria, he didn't noticed she was sitting on the ground and tripped over Maria's leg, making Maria's pen fall through the cracks of the dock.

"WHY?!" She roars out of anger and then glares over at the geek. Cody was on the ground, in a dog position looking around to see what or who tripped on. She saw Maria glaring down at him.

Face to face, Cody chuckled sheepishly. "Heheh, sorry. I didn't see yo—"

"Get out of my face, NOW."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip on you. Honest!" Maria then grabs his collar and pushes to edge of the dock.

"I lost my designer pen because of you. I was going to make you swim and get it but—"

She puts Cody down on the edge of the dock, as if he was a doll. Maria's strength is quite surreal and could lift maybe at least 50 pounds. Once she tried to lift a whole 60" inch TV from the garage to the living room without a sweat. Don't catch up with her in a fight though, she's tough.

Cody, who was as scared as a baby, sat on the dock before looking back at Maria who was stomping back to her spot. Other campers were scared, concerned or smirking a bit at Cody.

Cody wasn't going to let that stop him ruining his day as well as impressing her, maybe a couple other ladies around the camp.

Maria looked back and saw that the kid was looking back at her, smiling. _What the hell?_ She looked back, confused. _Why is he smiling at me? Isn't he scared?_ It doesn't seem like it.

After the final campers coming onto the island, Chris tells everyone to on the edge of the dock to take a cover photo for the show.

"Okay, 1…2…3…okay, I forgot the lens cap is still on, wait a second…" He takes off the cap lens from the camera. He tries again.

"Hold that pose, okay 1…2…3…wait, the cards full." Come on now Chris.

Maria grew impatience as well as an arching pain on her cheek as she was trying to grin. She doesn't smile, only when she's happy, right now…she is not happy, especially since she was sitting next to the kid that made her drop her pen into the lake.

"Come on, my face is starting to freeze…" One of the campers said.

"Okay, now say…Wawanakwa…" The campers, including Maria said Wawanakwa before falling into the cold lake from all that weight on that part of the dock.

Maria wasn't having a good day, now regretting the fact of deciding to apply for this dumb show. She's all wet, tired and hungry. Well, at least she found her pen when it fell into the water.

The host told them to meet them at the bonfire in 10 minutes. Maria, gets out of the water, and stomps over to the bonfire.

As she was walking, she went passed Cody who was walking in the same direction. He was trying to get to know her but in a really was doing his typical "ladies man" flirts that lamed horribly.

He went to her and tried to apologize in the flirtatious way possible.

"Hey, listen, I am really sorry that I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me."

"Oh well I'm sorry I made you mad."

"You don't need to apologize, I'm over it." She's too petty for that, she was never getting over that. Especially since he didn't get scared after the altercation, unlike usual nerds/weaklings would be.

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked.

"No, like a said before if you were listening…" She was annoyed again, "Look, I'm trying to get to the bonfire before sundown, please just leave me alone alright?"

"Alright, sheesh…" And with that, Maria walks faster to the bonfire, leaving Cody standing in confusion. _Sheesh, she's hard to get!_ He said to himself, before forming a soft smile. _I like it…_

* * *

"Okay campers, here's the deal," The host was about to announced the teams, he had a piece of paper where they have the list of the campers and their teams. "I call your name, stand over there." He points to the left side of the camp ground.

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Maria, Owen, Lashawna, Justin, and Noah…" He pulls out a green, rolled up banner and threw over to the chubby kid who's named Owen. "From this moment on, you all are officially called, The Screaming Gophers!"

"The Screaming Gophers?" Maria asked him, surprised of how stupid that name sounds. As for Owen, he was excited that he was considered a gopher.

"Woah, I'm a gopher, Woo!" Great, now Maria has to be a named one of the lamest names in the whole show. Her friends are probably rolling on the floor laughing right now. Let's hope the other team has it worse than they do.

"Okay, as for the rest of you, go stay over there." He points over to the right hand side of the area. "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan…" So much for Maria trying to gain friendship from another rebel, now she has no one to advance into the final challenge with. "Eva and Harold…move…"

One of the campers cries about how she wanted to be a gopher because her friend Katie was considered a gopher.

Maria rolled her eyes as she was standing along watching the whole thing; she was astonished as to when she found out what the name of their team was.

"You guys are called, the Killer Bass!"

Maria slaps herself in face, bewildered. She cannot believe that that team has a better team name than hers.

"Great…just great!" She says to herself, flinging her heads in the air. She pretty much wants to go home now.

Now, Chris explains the situation with confessionals and how they could be able to express how they feel or to get something off their chest, letting everyone at home know what they're really thinking.

As for Maria, she managed to get into the confessional before everyone else to express how she felt so far.

 **Confessional:** Maria: *sigh* I cannot believe I ever agreed to sign up for this! Like this is a ridiculous! I thought that this show was going to be mostly obstacle courses, one-on-one combat, survival, a highly furnished facility. Nope, not at all, this is some childlike shit! I'm not a kindergartener; I want some action, some obstacles, and real stuff! Well, hopefully—no—I am going to win this game…

 **Confessional:** Gwen: *sigh* Okay…so far this sucks…

 **Confessional:** Lindsay: *back facing the camera* I don't get it, where's the camera guy?

 **Confessional:** A random duck: *puts lipstick on and stares at the camera, shockingly*

 **Confessional:** Owen: Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say *farts and laughs*

* * *

"Alright, if there aren't any questions," Chris pointed over at the where the cabin areas were located, "meet me at the cabins where you will be staying."

Everyone walked over to the cabins where Heather, the queen bee, looked inside and looked disgusted.

"Are these really cabins?" Heather asked in repulsion. Gwen, the Goth chick walked passed, bumping Heather with her luggage.

"That's what they are genius…" She says sarcastically.

"Agh shut up weird Goth girl!"

Maria walked passed, bumping Heather also as she rolled her eyes at her attitude.

"Quit complaining and deal with it. It's not like anything is going to change at this point…"

Heather glares at Maria and scoffed.

"No one ask you to comment you little brat!"

Maria drops her bags and glances quickly back at the drama queen. She doesn't have time for making enemies and getting her buttons pushed. She stuck here and there's no other way to change that.

"Oh I'm not the brat around here, missy. Now I don't have time to be getting petty with other people. We're stuck here and we just got to deal with it, got it?"

"Whatever, I'm going to unpack my things…"

Moments later, somehow Cody gotten inside the girls' cabin and was standing right in between Gwen and Maria.

"You two are so honest and down-the-earth, I like that." The geek says.

Gwen and Maria glanced at one another, in confusion before glaring back at him.

"Aren't supposed to be in the boys' cabin?" Gwen asked as Cody smiles sheepishly.

And with that, both girls threw Cody out of their cabin and onto the ground. Chris walked passed while one of the campers asked where the bathrooms were so that they could finish their hair.

"Sure, you can plug it right in the communal bathrooms over there." The host points over at the communal bathrooms that was further away from the cabins.

"Communal," Lindsay, the dumb blonde said, "but I'm not Catholic…"

"Not communion, communal…"

Gwen walks out of the cabin and sits on the upper steps and told Lindsay what communal bathrooms were in an offensive matter.

"That means we shower together, idiot."

Lindsay makes a pouted face and whines about the situation. While Maria was in her room, listening to the whines, she groans at the fact that she has to deal with this game.

 **Confessional:** Maria: *facepalms* I can't do it with these types of people! So far, I have to sleep with a depressive Goth chick, a petty bitch, a loud ass, fat ass bitch, a dumb bitch, a crazy bitch and a nerdy bitch! I can't have all these bitches in one room with me…I'm bipolar and it will go down if my buttons are pushed!

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the campers went over to the eating lodge where they will be eating their lunch. Chef Hatchet, a black, scary looking guy with the white apron was their chef.

"Alright magnets, listen up! I will serve 3 times a day and you will be eating it 3 times a day!" He yelled as he was standing over the counter in the kitchen. "Now shut up, get your food and sit your butts down, NOW!"

All of the campers went and got their food. Some were having issues with acknowledging or even accepting the food. Asking about the food groups, how they can't eat certain foods, etc. As for Maria, she was obviously annoyed by the fact she has to eat slop, besides having to eat this junk for the next 8 weeks. She did not sign up for this; she certainly wasn't expecting any of this!

"Listen, Chef," Maria said as she was the last person to get her food. "I can't eat this…You want to know why, I'm allergic to one of the ingredients in this food." She lied as she puts her plate down.

Chef didn't ignore the comment; he was just annoyed by it. His face explains it all as his eye began to twist.

"Listen, kid, I am not here to serve you the best, divine meals on display. I am here to make sure I get my money in every week to this shit like this! If you want to starve than go ahead! More money, less problems sweetheart!"

Maria glares at the chef as she flips her meal over and pulled the middle finger out.

"That's how I feel about you and your shitty FOOD!" She shouts, causing other campers to stare up at her in shock or full of smirks. She stomps over to an empty seat, next to the punk, delinquent, Duncan and crosses her arms in irritation.

Duncan smirked. "Woah, I never seen you this mad before…ever really. You really don't like this food huh?" He asked.

Maria shook her head. "Hell no, I'm not eating and dying from food poisoning because of eating this shit!" She says, very aggravated. "I don't even care if I get kicked off the island because of this! I really don't!"

Duncan chuckles. "Wow, you must have anger issues if that pisses you off."

Maria shook her head, "Nah, I'm over it now," she lied as she slams her head down onto the table, "I'll starve but I'll be okay with it…"

As Maria slams her head onto the table, Duncan pats her back slowly as he kind of felt bad for her, and that is a first. He barely feels bad for anyone, maybe it's because he felt as if he shares so much with her. They're both pretty much criminals; more or less, both don't like this camp nor Chef's disgusting food, and they seem like they have no type of friends here due to the fact that they hate people.

Maybe he should warm up to her if he could, but…they're on different teams. He doesn't know for sure if that's even going to work out, will it? Well, he may be eliminated or arrested because of some crime he committed.

Well he'll see how it will go, and besides; he really likes Maria. She's like a role model to him.

Chris walks into the lodge after everyone finished their lunch. He told everyone to meet him to start the first challenge in 1 hour.

Maria looks over and sighed. _Finally_ , she says to herself, filled with relief. She wondered what challenged they will have to do first. She hopes it is something interesting and easy for her to deal with since he loves…action and moving around. Surely, it will be a lot of moving, and jumping…

She made it this far, what could possibly go wrong at this point besides now?

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** _Well, I finished the second chapter within two days! I'm back baby…_

 _Well summary to this story is that Maria is finally on the island and is already making friends and enemies. Cody is annoyed and weird asf, Gwen is depressing, Lindsay's a dumb bitch, and Heather is a real bitch and Duncan — seems to us that he is one of the coolest guys Maria met so far. Will their personalities are quite similar and Duncan seems interested. Maria on the other hand doesn't even know it._

 _Will their friendship blossom, even if they're on different teams?_

 _Stay tuned to find out ~ Anna S._


End file.
